Canicas
by Ensoleillement
Summary: "De pronto, la canica se movió con tal fuerza, que al golpear a la otra salió disparada, seguida de las miradas de ambos púberos. Y para la mala suerte del rubio, la canica de su oponente fue a parar justo dentro de la puerta del sótano" One-shot NessxLucas


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Nintendo.

Yaoi muy bajo, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Estaban dos psíquicos de la misma edad, sentados en el suelo, jugando con pequeñas esferas de alabastro. Jugaban cerca a la puerta que daba entrada al sótano, la cual estaba peligrosamente abierta. El juego consistía en, sacar fuera la canica del oponente, de un límite que había sido dibujado con tiza en el suelo. Pero, para hacerlo más interesante, decidieron que las esferas sólo podían ser movilizadas con el poder de la mente, lo cual requería de mucha más concentración y destreza.

Ness, el psíquico de cabellos negros, llevaba la delantera, con un punto de ventaja sobre su compañero.

— Un punto más, y yo seré el ganador.

Estaba en lo cierto, acababa de sacar fuera a la canica naranja de su oponente, dejándolo clara ventaja sobre él.

Lucas, su compañero, miraba con cautela la canica rojiza de su mejor amigo. Sabía que era casi imposible ganar esta partida, pero al menos quería terminarla con algo de dignidad. Si tan sólo pudiera sacarla fuera una vez...

Decidido a perder con orgullo, se concentró en mover la canica, mientras su oponente lo miraba con atención. Poco a poco su cerebro ordenó a aquella esfera a movilizarse. Hasta que de pronto, la canica se dirigió con fuerza hacia la otra, pero pasando por un lado, dejando a la de Lucas fuera, y la de Ness intacta.

Ness rió victorioso, mientras su amigo bajaba la cabeza, como lo haría un perdedor. Al darse cuenta de esto, se acomodó su gorra roja, y modestamente, compadeció de él, dándole una segunda oportunidad.

Lucas debía aprovechar ese momento, esta vez, se concentró más a fondo. Miró con suma concentración la esfera anaranjada. Sin darse cuenta, fruncía el ceño, generando que su compañero riera dentro de sí. Empezó a apretar sus puños, todo desapareció a su alrededor, eran la canica rival y la suya. Sus ojos azules resplandecían de tanto trabajo que hacía.

De pronto, la canica se movió con tal fuerza, que al golpear a la otra salió disparada, seguida de las miradas de ambos púberos. Y para la mala suerte del rubio, la canica de su oponente fue a parar justo dentro de la puerta del sótano.

— Mira nada más lo que acabas de hacer.

El de cabellos negros estaba algo enfadado. Se levantó, y estiró su brazo para ayudar a levantarse a su amigo. Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta del sótano, mirando dentro de ella. Ness miró a Lucas con sus hermosos ojos violeta, señalando dentro de la puerta.

— Ve y tráela de regreso — dijo casi como una orden

Lucas negó con la cabeza, fue la única respuesta que dio

— ¡Oye! Sería injusto que fuera yo a traerla, después de todo, fuiste tú quien la tiró ahí abajo.

El psíquico rubio volvió a negar, y dio media vuelta para evitar la mirada llena de molestia de su compañero, sabiendo que tenía toda la razón.

Intentó darse a la huida, pero su compañero lo sujetó de uno de los brazos. Forcejeó en vano, después de todo, su compañero era mucho más fuerte que él, por lo que sólo lograba lastimarse.

— Lucas ¿Qué hay con eso que no quieres bajar al sótano?

El rubio volvió a mirar a su compañero, y con angustia, y mirando al suelo con una sonrisa que ocultaba su aflicción, sólo le respondió, en voz muy baja:

— Está muy oscuro ahí abajo.

El otro se sorprendió por aquella respuesta. Sus pupilas se dilataron, pero luego volvieron a la normalidad, mostrándose comprensivo. Soltó a su compañero, pero dándole una mirada que lo amenazaba con que no volviera a irse. Se cruzó de brazos.

— Lucas, escucha, por algo nos pusieron juntos desde un principio.

Lucas lo escuchaba, pero la mirada baja y el juguetear de sus pies no le daba a entender lo mismo a Ness, por lo que éste lo sujetó firme, pero elegantemente de la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos.

— Y ese "algo" es porque necesitan que seas más valiente.

El otro púbero se escapaba de aquella mirada, no quería verlo, se avergonzaba de su propia cobardía. Sabía que Ness no pensaba lo mismo, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse como un inútil bueno para nada. Volvió a bajar la mirada, y luego, con una de sus manos, quitó la mano de Ness de su barbilla.

Ness, entonces, intentó animarlo, y se agachó, para buscar su mirada nuevamente. Estuvieron así un buen rato, uno escapaba y otro buscaba, haciendo que soltaran risas.

Cuando notó más tranquilo a su compañero, Ness regresó a su estado de seriedad. Lucas se dio cuenta, y la risa se esfumó muy repentinamente. Entonces, Ness sólo atinó a decir:

— ¿Sabes? Me sentiría muy orgulloso de ti si bajaras solo, a buscar mi canica.

Lucas cerró los ojos con fuerza, y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con una sonrisa de su compañero, que le otorgaba seguridad. Aunque se encontrara asustado todavía, decidió bajar al sótano y buscar al dichoso objeto.

Se encaminó hacia ese lugar, tomó con ambas manos los extremos de la escalera que le permitirían bajar, se volteó, pero justo cuando se dispuso a poner un pie en uno de los escalones...

— Lucas, espera...

Esa voz aguda llamándolo lo hizo mirar hacia arriba. Un gesto de su compañero le decía que regresara adonde había estado antes.

Soltó la escalera, y salió, pisando el suelo, y aún al lado de la puerta abierta. Vio a su compañero acercarse, con una sonrisa sin dientes, pero muy bella en su rostro. Sintió la mano de su amigo reposar en su hombro derecho, y luego, sus suaves labios contra su mejilla del mismo lado, haciéndolo ruborizar levemente. Luego, dejó de sentir aquellos labios, y volteó a mirarlo.

—Para que te sientas más seguro.

Seguido de una sonrisa, y de la mirada de su compañero, Lucas bajó las escaleras, a buscar la canica de color rojo de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Ok, estaba inspirada...

Bueno, algo, el yaoi está muy bajo, pero... ¿Acaso no fue tierno?

En fin, a quien le guste esta pareja diga YO!

*grillos*

Oh, se van a arrepentir x3


End file.
